Unending Battles
by Yume no Kareta
Summary: New strange things are happening again in Tomoeda so Li and Eriol come back and Eriol brings a strange friend with him who discovers that someone is trying to steal the Sakura Cards.
1. It Always Hurts to Say GoodBye

Disclaimer: Ok...I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any other anime and/or anime characters. CCS belongs to CLAMP. However, my original characters (Yume, Yumeko, Urayamu Koto and Maho) do belong to me. Please don't use them without my permission (although I'm sure all of you reading this are far more creative than having to stoop to the levels of borrowing someone else's characters).

Author's Note: I am a very strange and twisted person...please don't flame me if bad stuff happens, I have no idea where I want this thing to go, and its my very first fanfic.

Enjoy!

OH!! PS: This takes place a few years after the second movie (The Sealed Card) ended...I'm not sure how long after, but you'll find out how old everyone is later...so you can figure it out on your own! :p

Unending Battles 

Chapter 1: It Always Hurts to Say "Good-Bye"

"Good bye Syaoran-kun," said the 10-year-old girl holding him in a tight embrace, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Sakura-chan," the tall dark haired boy said, returning the hug, "I promise I will come back to visit you whenever I can."

"Flight 243HK to Hong Kong, now boarding." Said a voice over the loud speaker.

"I'd better go...That's my flight."

"Alright," said Sakura, letting go of Li.

Tears welled up in her eyes. I knew this day would come, thought Sakura, I have to let Syaoran-kun go back home...there's nothing more for him to do here now that all the Clow Cards are sealed and have been turned into Sakura Cards. I knew it was coming, and I was prepared to say good bye...so why am I going to cry? She looked at the floor, not wanting Syaoran see her like this before he left.

Li, knowing what was going on, hugged Sakura again. "Remember, Sakura-chan, everything will be all right."

"Last call for flight 243HK to Hong Kong. Again, this is the last boarding call for flight 243HK to Hong Kong." Said the voice again.

"Syaoran-kun, hurry up or we'll miss our flight!" a beraggled Meling said.

Sakura looked up from the floor and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Thank you."

Li nodded and picked up his bags, and hurriedly began to walk toward the terminal door with Meling who was mumbling something about taking too long and how they were going to miss their flight.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted right as Li was about to walk through the terminal door, "Please come back soon! I love you!" Li nodded and smiled. Then the door closed and he was out of sight.

:::BEEP::: :::BEEP::: :::BEEP:::

Sakura's head came groggily out from under her blankets, blinking a few times while her eyes adjusted to the bright morning light streaming in though her window. She grumbled, reached for her alarm clock and retreated back under her blanket.

:::BEEP::: :::BEEP::: :::BEEP:::

Why was her alarm clock still going off? Sakura poked her head out from under her blanket and realized she had grabbed the teddy bear that Li had made for and given to her before he had left Tomoeda the first time over a year ago.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura mumbled, as she thought of him and the dream she had just had.

:::BEEP::: :::BEEP::: :::BEEP:::

Her alarm clock was relentless. Sakura reached a hand up and turned it off, still in a sleepy daze with thoughts of Li and how much fun they had when the Clow Cards were still un-sealed.

"Eh...Sakura..." said a sleepy Kiro, "why haven't you gotten up yet? You're going to be late for school again."

That snapped Sakura out of her haze as she realized that it wasn't summer vacation anymore. With a loud "HOEEE!!" and many bangs and crashes heard below by her brother and father, Sakura desperately dashed about her room gathering her things and getting dressed.

"Why don't you get up earlier?" yawned Kiro, watching his mistress dash about, "it'd be a lot easier on all of us if you did..."

Sakura, quickly brushing her hair and tying it with her usual red hair bands, replied "I don't know Kiro...I don't have time to even think about it! Remind me when I come home..." and with that, she grabbed her bag and rushed out of her room. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying much attention to the stairs, accidentally skipping one. Losing balance, she tumbled down the remainder of the steps and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked her father as he hurried over and helped her back up.

"H-hai, otou-san..." she said shakily and walked into the dining room to have breakfast.

"It sounds like there's a monster up there, dad," said Toya, sipping his coffee. Then he noticed Sakura as she hurriedly began her breakfast. "Heh," he smirked, "Ohay-o, kaijuu" he said in that annoying tone of his, starring directly at Sakura.

Sakura's eye twitched, but she did nothing. I have to get to school on time. If I respond to Onii-chan, I'll be late for sure!

She choked down the last of her breakfast, drank her glass of water and dashed out the door.

As she skated down the familiar path, Sakura realized that she was going to be on time. I must not have been as late as I thought I was... She sighed, and slowed down a bit.

School had started a few weeks ago, and Sakura and Tomoyo were now in 8th grade at Sejui High. The two friends were overly happy when they found out that they would be in the same class, along with many of their other friends from Tomoeda Elementary. But there was one person who was not there, and Sakura would trade having a class full of her friends to have a class with just that one person: Li Syaoran.

To both of their dismay's, Li hadn't been allowed to visit for two years now because his mother had enrolled him into a boarding school back in Hong Kong, and the little time he did have off every now and then had been too short for a real visit to be made. Sakura would have visited Li in Hong Kong if she could have, but, for one thing, there was the boarding school problem, and for another, she knew perfectly well that her family didn't have the kind of money for that sort of trip, not to mention that her father would never let her go alone.

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran-kun...I wonder what he's doing right now..."

"Ohay-o gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" said a soft, high pitched voice.

Sakura, abruptly brought out of her thoughts, looked up to see the smiling face of her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. "Ohay-o, Tomoyo-chan."

"You're birthday is coming up soon, what would you like?"

"Eh? Oh, you don't have to get me anything!" said a startled and embarrassed Sakura.

"Nonsense," said Tomoyo, "its your 13th birthday. I want to give Sakura-chan something very special..." then, with a sudden though, she grinned maliciously, "and I know just what that special something maybe....!"

"Hoe?" confused, Sakura cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hohoho!" cackled Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed, as she put her roller skates in her locker. Her friend could be so sneaky sometimes...She didn't have a chance to get lost in thought again, because as they were walking to their class room, Sakura stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, almost as if she was frozen to the spot. Tomoyo stopped too and looked worriedly at her friend.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura did not respond. What was this strange presence she felt kept feeling? It was completely surrounding her like a fog ...it was strong and so scary that it sent shivers up and down her spine. And then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Was it that aura again?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded, but didn't say anything and started walking again. She had told Kiro and Syaoron about the presence but neither knew either. Syaoran was so far away that he probably didn't feel it...But that's what she thought.


	2. Old Friends and the New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. Don't steal my **_original_** characters or I WILL hunt you down (if you want to use them, I have no problem letting you, just ask first please!)

Onto the story!!

Unending Battles 

Chapter 2: Old Friends and the New Girl

Li looked sharply up from the math book he had been reading. He felt some sort of presence, and a very strange one that that...but it was easy to tell that it very far away. Suddenly, he remembered the letter Sakura had sent him telling him about some strange aura that was so frightening it gave her goose bumps. It must be the same thing I felt a few weeks ago... he thought, Hopefully since I'm on vacation mother will listen to me this time.... 

**FLASH BACK**

Li sat up in his bed at Rjiki High Finishing and Boarding School. What is this? It's so strong...so overwhelming...so...so...scary He could not find any other words to describe this aura he felt. Li brought his knees to his chest and shivered. Just the feeling from this could give me nightmares. I hope I never run into the person that this belongs to... He knew he needed to tell his mother about this right away, so he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number to his family's house.

"Oka-san," he said urgently, "I don't know if you feel it too, but there is a very frightening presence."

"I know, Syaoran. I felt it too." She said calmly, "it's in another country, so we have nothing to worry about."

"But what if something's happening in Tomoeda again?! Shouldn't I go back to make sure that everything is ok?"

"No." replied his mother shortly, "it is not our business unless it harms the Mistress of the Clow Cards."

"But mother!" he shouted, "Sakura-chan is the strongest magician of this age, surely whoever this is will go after her!"

"We do not know that they are in Tomoeda, and we do not know if they even want to be the greatest magician. We will wait." Commanded Li's mother.

:::CLICK:::

**END FLASH BACK**

She ignored him last time...but maybe she'll listen this time.

"Mother!" Li called, as he ran down to the garden, "I just felt--"

"A presence," his mother finished, "I know. I felt it too."

"I think it may be that thing that's causing trouble in Tomoeda. There's been a few strange things going on there, and Sakura wrote me saying that she was feeling a really scary aura almost every day." Of course, this was a lie. Sakura only felt the presence a few times in the past month, and there were no strange happenings, but his mother didn't need to know that. He would do whatever he had to, to go back to Tomoeda.

"I know," said his mother again, "you've told me...and we have both felt this presence before." She sighed, I don't want to do this she thought, but I have no choice. "Syaoran, I'm going to arrange for you to transfer back to Tomoeda. You'll have to live alone this time, Wei-san is needed here. But I trust that you are old and responsible enough to take care of yourself."

"Hai," said Li, in monotone, but on the inside he was on a high. I get to go back! I can see Sakura and everyone again, and this time things will be different. Wei won't be there to make me come back...and there's been so many problems there that mother may let me stay permanently. It would certainly be easier than going back every time something happened.... 

As his mother began making arrangements and began the paper work that was required, Li packed everything he would need. Should I tell Sakura that I'm coming back? he wondered, Iie, no, I think I'll surprise her... he glanced at a calendar and smiled, and just in time for her birthday too... 

All the way in England, was the re-incarnation of Clow Reed, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He looked up from the book he was reading, and stared hard at the wall.

"Hmm? Eriol, is there something fascinating about that wall?" asked a tall girl with long red hair, "You've been looking at it a lot lately." She leaned on the top of the tall-backed chair Eriol was sitting in.

"No, Ruby Moon," he said smiling slightly, "I felt a presence. That's all."

"Eh? I didn't feel anything!" Ruby Moon said surprised, looking around and then at her hands, "Are my powers weakening?"

"I don't think so, Ruby. It's really far away...In Japan I think. I almost didn't feel it," her master reassured her.

"Hmm..." said a tiny black cat with blue wings lazily flew over, "Weren't you reading? Usually you're so engrossed in a book that you don't even hear us talking to you."

"Heh, I'm sorry Spinel Sun. I wasn't really concentrating..." said Eriol, sweat dropping a bit, "But I think it's time to go back to Tomoeda."

Just then, a girl with long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes walked in.

"Eriol!" she yelled, "I've tried calling you a million times, what did you do, unplug the phone again!"

"Gomen nasai, Yume-chan. I've been very busy and didn't remember that there's no phone in this room."

Yume just stood there and glared with one hand on her hip. "Yea yea, excuses excuses...you obviously forgot that we were SUPPOSED to work on our book report together at my house too."

Eriol sweat dropped. He had forgotten, but there was more important things to do and worry about.

"Gomen, Yume," he apologized again, "but I admit that I did forget. But what if I told you that we don't have to do the report?"

Yume raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how, but I'll humor you. Go on..."

"Well," said Eriol, wondering how to word this, "I think that something strange is happening again in Tomoeda--"

"What? That place in Japan that you went to last year just to harass some girl!" Yume had a vein popping in her temple, I don't believe this guy.... Why am I friends with him again? 

"Er...I suppose you could put it that way. But I've told you the whole story and you know it was for a good cause." Yume just looked at him, "Well, I think something bad is going to happen to that girl so I want to go back to help her--"

"Ah HA!" exclaimed Eriol's life long friend, "You want to go back there, so I can stay here and do the project by myself! I knew it."

"Not quite," replied Eriol, shattering the girl's victorious expression, "I want you to come with me. I felt a very powerful aura a few minutes ago, and I don't know if I alone could be of much help. You have had more fighting experience in this lifetime than I have and you also have much more knowledge about all the modern magicians than I do." He looked away from Yume, back toward the wall.

Yume put a hand on her forehead, "Ok, hang on a second here...You want me, to go with you to help some stupid little girl in Japan that I don't even know, from an unknown power that you have no idea who it could belong to?"

"Exactly,"

She slumped down on a couch trying to remember everything that Eriol had told her about the year before. "Ok," she sighed, "I might as well...the report is due in 3 days and we wouldn't have time to finish it anyway..."

Eriol smiled, "Good. I'll tell Daidouji-san that we'll be coming." He walked out of the room to go find a phone.

Yume sighed again and curled up where she was on the couch. Why am I friends with Eriol in the first place, an way? she wondered, I mean, sure we were friends in our past lives, but why did we meet in this one too? Then she remembered that Eriol's pets were still in the room with her. Shooting a glance at them, she realized that they were both glaring at her. Oh great, I've pissed someone else off today...go me... 

"What?" she said, sitting up.

"Oh, nothing," said Ruby Moon in a taunting voice, "Nothing at all..."

"Oh, it was something, otherwise neither of you would have been glaring at me,"

"We were just wondering why you speak to Eriol the way you do," said Spinel Sun, gliding over to sit in the chair that Eriol had previously left.

"Oh you were, were you?" said Yume, knowing exactly where this conversation was going to go, "And why is that?"

"Well," began Ruby Moon, "You never speak nicely to the master...hardly ever anyway, yet you've been friends with him since you both were babies..."she trailed off.

"Look, I know both of you are convinced that I have a crush on Eriol, but I can assure you that that is not the case," Yume began to get up, "I don't know why I am friends with that little twit either, but I am. Get over your little fantasies because I am not going to steal your precious master away from you."

"And where are you going off to?" taunted Ruby Moon, "Off you profess your hidden love to Eriol-sama?"

"Ha! You wish butterfly...if I'm going to Japan, I've got packing to do."

As Yume was leaving, Eriol came walking back in. The two friends collided with one another.

"OW! Eriol, watch where you're going!" yelled Yume, pushing the boy backward.

"Gomen, Yume," apologized Eriol for the third time that day, "Everything is planned though. I have enrolled us at Sejui High School, and Daidouji-san has invited both of us to stay with her at her house."

"Yay..." mumbled Yume, slightly twirling her finger, "When do we leave?"

"Our flight is tomorrow at 1:30 in the afternoon. I hope that's not too soon?"

"No problem...since we're staying with one of your friends, I don't have much stuff to bring...I assume that we'll be there for the rest of the year?"

"Correct"

"Okay...I'll come back here around 11:00 so we can make the flight..."

And with that, Yume strode out the parlor door. A minute later a faint rumbling could be heard as she started her motorcycle and drove off. Eriol walked away from the window, saddened by his best friend's sudden departure.

"You should tell her, you know," smiled Ruby Moon, "its not good to keep feelings like this bottled up."

"I know, Ruby, I know..." said Eriol sitting down on the couch that Yume had gotten up from moments ago. He picked up the throw pillow she had laid her head on and hugged it, burring his face in it. He drew a long breath. Her sent is still here, he thought dreamily, the mixed smell of nectarines and oranges... You have no idea, Yume...but even if I'll never have it in return, I love you...more than anything else in the world... 

Author: OK! I think its time I gave you guys some information on this "Yume" girl that Eriol is so infatuated with!

Eriol fans: NO!! Take her out of the story!!

Author: Sorry guys! I love Eriol too!! But I can't take Yume out of the story...I have basically an idea of where I want this to go...and she's needed to get there!!

Anyway, info on Yume:

Her full name is Nozomi Yume, Yume being her given name.

She's been friends with Eriol her whole life, and there was something between her past self (Kareta Yumeko) and Clow Reed. I'm not gonna tell you what it was, because that would ruin the surprise!

Her birthday is October 31, and she is the same age as everyone else (13, I finally decided to make this a year after the second movie ended...I hope I did my math right!!)

Umm...her favorite subject is Science and loves to read.

Her past is very dark and no one except Eriol-kun has any idea what happened (and even he doesn't know the details!)

Also, you'd never guess that Yume-chan and Eriol-kun would be friends, since Eriol dresses very conservatively in collared shirts and stuff like that. Yume is the complete opposite, and loves to wear chains, collars, and baggy pants with fitted t-shirts. Basically she likes the whole Gothic/Punk-ish type styles and stuff, but she doesn't have tons of piercings, cause that really turns her off!

Most of what she wears is black or red, but sometimes she'll wear regular clothes and colors.

Obviously her favorite color(s) is black, red, blue and gray.

She's a very harsh and mean person on the outside, but once you get closer to her (which is really difficult) she's actually a kind person.

OK! That's all I'm going to tell you right now, because if I tell you much more, there won't be much stuff for you to learn on your own!


	3. Dreams Can Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, that's CLAMP's property (and I think everyone reading this loves them to death for creating it!) Please don't take my original characters. If you want to use them all you have to do is tell me the name of your story and where you are gonna post it.

Unending Battles 

Chapter 3: Dreams Can Come True

:::RING::: :::RING::: :::RING:::

"Moshi Moshi, Kinimoto Sakura speaking," said Sakura, answering the phone.

"Sakura-chan!" squealed Tomoyo on the other end, "You'll never guess who is coming back to Tomoeda!"

"Hoe? Who?"

"Eriol-kun! Apparently he could feel whatever presence you have been feeling all the way in England. He got worried so him and his friend are coming out to make sure everything is ok!"

"Wow, that's great! I won't have to face this thing alone!" said Sakura excited. I just wish that Syaoran-kun would come too... "But where will they stay?"

"I invited them to stay at my house, since Eriol's house out here was torn down."

"That's great Tomoyo! That means that he'll be close by incase anything strange happens!"

The two friends chatted for a while about what they would have to do when Eriol and his mystery friend arrived.

"Oh! I almost forgot, tonight is my turn to make dinner! I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I have to go," said Sakura, saddened that she couldn't talk to her friend longer.

"Its alright, Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Class, I would like to introduce you to three new transfer students," said Sakura's teacher, Terada-sensei. Two boys and a girl with long hair walked into the classroom. Eriol-kun, thought Sakura as she identified the first boy. Turning her attention to the second, SYAORAN-KUN?! she just sat there completely stunned.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun! How are you guys?" said Yamazaki.

"Hey guys, how long are you staying this time?" teased Chiharu.

"I know some of you already know two of these new students. For those of you who don't know, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol from England and Li Syaoran from Hong Kong--" But Terada-sensei was not allowed to finish because all of a sudden there was a loud beeping noise....

:::BEEP::: :::BEEP::: :::BEEP:::

Sakura poked her head out from under her blanket. "Huh? A dream...?" She reached a hand up and turned off her alarm clock and slowly got out of bed.

"Ah, ohay-o gozaimasu Sakura-chan," yawned Kero.

"I had a weird dream, Kero-chan," mumbled Sakura as she pulled her shirt over her head, "there were three new transfer students to our class..one was a girl, but I didn't know her, and the other two were Eriol-kun-"

"Well, he's transferring to your school with a friend, that's nothing knew. That girl could be that friend."

"Yea...but the third student was...Syaoran-kun..." she said, looking at Kero.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Kero laughed, "Gomen Sakura-chan, but wouldn't the brat told you if he was coming back to Tomoeda?"

"Yea...I suppose." Said Sakura looking a bit sad.

"Eh, Sakura, if you keep sitting there dwelling on that, you'll be late. Didn't you get up early so that you could meet Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun before school started?"

That brought Sakura out of her thoughts, "HOEEE!!!" screamed Sakura as she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. A few minutes later, still choking down the last of her breakfast, she was out the door skating like there was no tomorrow.

"Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura.

Her best friend spun around, "Sakura-chan, ohay-o!" Tomoyo called back, waving. "Oh! I almost forgot, Eriol-kun called right before I left this morning. Him and his friend are running late this morning, so they won't be able to meet up with us." She said, watching her friend skid to a stop next to her.

"Oh, that's all right," said Sakura looking even more crestfallen.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hoe? Oh its nothing...I just had a weird dream that's all."

"About what?"

"I was at school...and there were 3 new transfer students to our class...Eriol-kun and some girl...and Syaoran-kun was there..." said Sakura, trying not to look or sound as sad as she felt.

"Oh, Sakura-chan...gomen na--" but Tomoyo stopped short in her apology to Sakura as her eyes fell upon a tall dark haired boy standing by the front gate.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she closed her locker. She followed her friend's gaze out the window...

"Sakura-chan...I'm not seeing things am I?" asked Tomoyo, "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, but Sakura had run back outside.

Li Syaoran stood right inside the gate to Sejui High School, Maybe I should have told her I was coming, he thought, then I wouldn't feel so awkward standing here... Then his gaze caught a figure running from the main building toward him.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, she had dreamed that he was in her class, but she wasn't really expecting him to be here. Why didn't he tell her he was coming? She stopped a few feet away from the boy.

"Syaoran-kun...?"

Time seemed to stand still. He didn't expect her to be this early to school.

Li gulped, "...Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura's face brightened and her cheeks turned pink,

"SYAORAN-KUN!" she shouted, jumping at him.

Li, who didn't quite expect to be glomped so suddenly, lost balance and fell over.

"Ah! Gomen, Syaoran-kun! Are you alright?" exclaimed Sakura, realizing what she did and sat up.

"Uh, yea I think so," replied a disgruntled Li.

"Good!" and with that Sakura hugged him again, this time being careful not to knock him over again.

Li returning the hug said, "Sakura-chan, shouldn't we go inside?"

"Ah, h-hai."

What neither of them realized was that Tomoyo had been hiding behind one of the bushes in front of the school, and video taped the whole encounter.

"So, Li-kun, what brings you back to Tomoeda?" asked Tomoyo (no longer in the bushes) as she approached.

"My mother and I suspect that we've been feeling the same presence that Sakura-chan has been. I came back to make sure everything is ok."

"Besides that scary aura, everything has been normal, right Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, but that's also the reason that Eriol-kun and his friend came back."

"Nani? I didn't know that Hiiragizawa-san was back," said Li.

"He just got here last night. We were supposed to meet him early this morning, but he was running late," replied Tomoyo.

The 3 friends kept chatting as they made their way to their classroom together.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to three new transfer students," said Sakura's teacher, Terada-sensei (Author: that's right, they really do still have the same teacher). Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun and a girl with long hair walked into the classroom.

"Wait a minute..." muttered some of the students, "isn't that a girl?"

"What's she doing wearing the **_boy's_** uniform?"

And it was true. Yume had insisted on wearing the boy's uniform, saying that she felt naked wearing the girl's mini-skirt.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun! How are you guys?" said Yamazaki.

"Hey guys, how long are you staying this time?" teased Chiharu.

"I know some of you already know two of these new students. For those of you who don't know, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol from England and Li Syaoran from Hong Kong." Said Terada-sensei motioning to the two boys, "and this," he said indicating the girl, "is Nozomi Yume, also from England. Now, there are 3 seats in the left-hand back row. Please choose one and sit down. We haven't gotten very far in our lessons yet, so it should be easy for all of you to catch up."

Sakura, who also sat in the back row, was very pleased that Li chose the seat next to her. Yume sat in the far corner, and Eriol was next to her, directly behind Tomoyo. (Author: if it will make it easier for all of you to understand this, I'll draw a small chart for you. Lemme know if you need it!)

It seemed like it took even longer than usual for the lunch bell to ring that day. The four friends made their way outside and sat down on a bench near some trees for shade. Sakura clung to Li's arm most of the time, afraid to let go, incase this was all just a dream, and he would go away again.

"So why were you running late this morning, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san. I was very tired because of the jet lag," Eriol replied.

"Nozomi-chan didn't seem to have a problem..." said Tomoyo.

"She didn't...Its thanks to her that we arrived just in time."

**FLASH BACK**

Yume sighed, "Daidouji-san, you go on ahead. Eriol hasn't woken up yet, so we'll be a little late to school. Gomen nasai, but we won't be able to meet your friend until later."

"_Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you, Nozomi-chan?" Asked Tomoyo_

"_Hai, I'm positive. Trust me, you do not want to be around when I wake him up."_

_(After Tomoyo leaves)_

_Yume strode into Eriol's room._

"ERIOL WAKE UP!" she shouted, not 6 inches away from his ear, "THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR STUPID JET LAG, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

**END FLASH BACK**

"Come to think of it, where is Yume-chan?" said Eriol as he looked around.

"Up here, dimwit," came the cold reply from Yume.

They all looked up, and sure enough, there was Yume. She was sitting on a large tree branch, and looked very engrossed in what she was typing into the laptop computer sitting in her lap. (Author: duh...where else is a laptop gonna be when your up a tree?)

"Uh no...Nozomi-san, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

Yume sighed, "I'm working on compiling a database of all known magicians from around the world."

"Oh," they all said, but none of them really understood.

You moron's, thought Yume angrily, I doubt any of you would even know a keyboard from a computer mouse, other than Daidouji-san. And she only knows about computers because she's so infatuated with take pictures and making movies of "Sakura-chan"! Don't ask about what you could never hope to understand. And she really did mean it too. She never expected the supposed "most powerful magician of the time" to be so cheerful and carefree, nor did she expect Sakura's friends to be the same. What did Eriol see in this pansy? I'll never understand why he likes her so much. Oh yea, "confess my love to Eriol" yea right. 1) I don't even feel that way about the guy (I think..) and 2) he's so drunkenly infatuated with Kinimoto-san that he'd never even give my "feelings" a second though. Nice try Ruby and Suppi but not in this life, I learn from my past mistakes thank you very much... 

As Sakura and Tomoyo continued to question her, and attempt to make small talk, Yume's last nerve snapped. Without saying anything, since she knew that if she openly insulted Eriol's friends she would get an earful about it, Yume hopped down from the tree she was sitting in and briskly walked away from the group.

"Hoe? Did we insult her or something?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Iie, don't worry about it Sakura-san," Eriol replied to her reassuringly, "Yume isn't much of a people person."

The end of lunch bell rang, and everyone slowly made his or her way inside to complete the rest of the school day. Everyone anyway, except for Yume...she was a little preoccupied.

"Hello," said an icy voice so cold it sent a chill to even Yume's bones, "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Iie, you probably haven't. I just moved here." Replied Yume shortly, attempting to make her way back to the main building of the school.

"What a shame, you look so familiar. Are you sure we haven't met somewhere before?"

"If we did, I'm sure that's probably why I haven't gone back."

"Why you little--" said the woman in outrage.

"Look, mister. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm late for my class, and my friends are waiting for me," Yume said calmly, cutting her off.

She almost didn't have time to dodge as something big and heavy slightly grazed her ear. "What the--" Yume spun around to face the stranger for the first time. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were almost charcoal black; she was very tall and thin. This...This is the same aura that I felt a few days ago back in England... "Baka! What are you attacking me for?" she yelled.

"I want the Clow Cards," the woman said, throwing a few more rocks at Yume "and I will stop at nothing to obtain them."

Yume back flipped over them and shouted, "Who are you? And why do you want the Clow Cards?"

A cold, maniacal laugh filled the air that chilled Yume's blood, "I am Urayamu Koto. And I want the Clow Cards because they rightfully belong to me!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Uranium, but I don't have the Clow Cards."

"It's Urayamu!" the magicianist shrieked, "and if you aren't the Mistress of the Clow Cards, who is?"

"Ha hahahaha!" it was Yume's turn to send a blood-chilling laugh Urayamu Koto's way, "That's none of your concern. All you need to know is that the Mistress in question has friends, and if you mess with them, your death is assured." Of course, she was bluffing. Yume knew perfectly well that Sakura's friends didn't have what it took to kill someone, but what this insane woman didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

Urayamu Koto, infuriated, shouted "And how do I know that you really aren't the Clow Mistress? For all I know, you could be making all of this up!" She began to relentlessly pelt rocks, large ones at that, Yume's way.

Yume, running the other way, began to chant "Sun, moon, earth, stars, wind, water, darkness, fire. I command you now, surrender your strength to me!" and a long staff, almost as tall as her appeared in her hand. "Fire!" Yume shouted and instantly flames rose out of nowhere to protect their mistress from the on-coming rocks, reducing them to ashes. "Is that proof enough for you?" Yume smirked at the astonished look upon Urayamu Koto's face.

"It seems I was incorrect." As soon as Yume blinked, Koto was gone.

Yume looked around, but her adversary was no where in sight. She sighed, and looked at the large clock across the courtyard. Hmm...school's almost over. It would be pointless to go back to class and try to explain why I'm so late... She walked out the front gates, and started heading to nowhere in particular.

"Eriol-kun, where do you think Nozomi-chan went?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know," he replied, worried, "she doesn't know her way around Tomoeda, she might get lost..." then, with a sudden thought he spun around, "Sakura-san, would you mind if I borrowed your cell phone?"

"Hoe? Um...sure, Eriol-kun."

Eriol took the cell phone and dialed. A few rings later...

"Yo,"

"Yume-chan," sighed Eriol, relived, "where are you?"

"I dunno...some park with a bunch of penguins. I think you've called it 'Penguin King Park' or something?"

"Alright, stay there." He said turning the phone off, and started running.

"Eriol-kun, matte!" shouted Sakura, but Eriol wasn't listening.

Yume was sitting under the Penguin King slide, typing on her laptop when she heard a voice calling her.

"Yume-chan! Yume-chan, doko dai yo!"

She sighed, "chill genius, I'm under here."

What happened next, she would have never guessed. Eriol came flying at her out of nowhere (seemingly to her, since she couldn't see much under the slide). Not expecting to be glomped, Yume fell backwards, with Eriol hugging her tightly.

"O-oi! Eriol, chill out!" Yume said shocked and nervous.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried when you didn't show up for class."

"Uh, now that you know I'm ok, would you mind getting off me? You're gonna squish my laptop."

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" he said, hurriedly getting up. He sat perpendicular to her with light reflecting on his glasses, so his eyes were hidden (from embarrassment), his face beet red.

Yume sat up as well, and checked her laptop to make sure it was still ok. "Jeez Eriol, what's up? You're usually a very collected person...but that was something I would expect Sakura or Tomoyo would do." She looked at him questioningly.

"You didn't show up for class, and I was really worried," he said, still not looking at her. I should tell her, giving himself a mental kick, I told everyone that I would meet them all back at Sakura's house. I have the time...and no one else is around... He also knew that Ruby Moon wouldn't be happy if he let this opportunity slip. "Umm...Yume..." he began. Just say it. "I love you", its not that hard Eriol. He looked back at her, but she was no longer there.

"Lets go Eriol, where is everyone anyway?"

"Uh...um...they're at Sakura's house waiting for us," he stammered, not expecting her to be so eager to leave.

"What are you still doing under there, baka?" She asked, squatting down so her face was level with his.

Eriol's face began to turn pink. Just do it! He mentally screamed at himself. Eriol grabbed Yume's shoulders, and pulled her towards him. Yume lost balance and fell onto him, but Eriol, having the whole thing (more or less) planned out, braced himself and made sure their lips met. Yume just sat there for a minute stunned. What...the...hell? her eyes widened as she realized what was going on, and even though her brain told her to pull back and yell at him, it seemed that her body was glued to the spot. After a few moments, Eriol pulled his face away from hers, looked his friend in the eye and said, "Yume...I love you," There I said it. 

Oh my god... Yume couldn't believe it, wait...what? 

"No you don't," she accused flatly.

Eriol just sat there stunned. He just kissed and told the girl he loved how he felt about her, and she was going to accuse **_him_** of lying?!

"You like Daidouji-san." She finished.

"I-Iie! I love **_you_**, Yume-chan. I always have!" he insisted.

"Whatever," said Yume nonchalantly, "it doesn't matter to me either way." And with that, she got up and left Eriol sitting there, alone.

I'm such an idiot. 

Author: Poor Eriol-kun!! T.T

Eriol fans: WHAT?! You're the one who wrote it!!

Author: I know, I know...gomen nasai. But will this change their relationship together, will Eriol's feelings be returned, or will his feelings for Yume fade? Keep reading!! MWHAHAHA!


	4. Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: sigh I'm getting sick of writing this already....I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. Don't steal my imaginary friends without my permission. I don't think they'd be happy... . ;

**Unending Battles**

Chapter 4: Come Back To Me

Even though she had no idea where she was going, Yume was running as fast as she could. After at least thirty minutes, she got a cramp in her stomach and stopped to rest under a tree. Sitting there gasping for breath, she finally had to face what she feared most: someone caring about her. Not just them caring about her, but more so her caring about someone else. My entire life, everyone has always hated me, and I hate everyone else so things have always evened out...so why now do I find out there's someone who not only can tolerate me, as I've thought Eriol had been, but actually **_caring_** about me...I don't get it. Her heart was still running, even though her breathing had gone back to normal. God, my stomach is in knots...my heart is flying...what is going on with me? "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE!!" she screamed as loud as she could, "so why do I always find myself thinking about Eriol...? I don't understand..." Tears began to well up, and her throat began to tighten. What? Now what is going on with me? she thought as she brought a hand up to wipe her face. Huh? My face is wet? I'm not sweating that much from running...what is this? And then Yume realized exactly what it was, Tears? I'm...I'm crying?! I've never cried before in my life...why now? And then something else hit Yume like a blow to the stomach, I...I actually love that baka, don't I? As if responding to this thought, her throat loosened and her eyes dried. "That's it isn't it? HA HA HA! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed until her stomach hurt. Once she had composed herself again, Yume muttered, "the butterfly was right...great..." Then she got up, and began to walk, still not knowing where she was headed.

:::DING::: :::DONG:::

"Eriol-kun, there you are! What happened? Where's Nozomi-chan?" asked Sakura

"I don't know...." He said in dismay.

"Eriol-kun, what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Eh? Oh, nothing," he said quickly smiling.

"So you couldn't find Nozomi-san?" questioned Li, not believing him that everything was ok.

"Eh...well, I found her, but we sort of got into an argument and she ran off..."

"Ah. Well, I'll come with you to find her this time. Remember, she doesn't know her way around Tomoeda like we do."

"Un...alright. We'll be back soon," he added to Tomoyo and Sakura as he and Li left.

"H-hai..." mumbled Sakura.

"So," began Li, "what's going on?"

"Huh? N-nothing, everything is fine."

"No it's not,"

Eriol sighed, there was no fooling Li... "I...kissed Yume-chan, and then told her that I love her...she didn't believe me, and then ran off."

"Ah, gomen nasai," Li apologized, "I'll call her and ask where she is. What's her phone number?"

"666-4469" (Author: no, this is not a real phone number, at least I hope its not, so please don't call it...)

:::Ring::: :::Ring::: :::Ring:::

"Yo," Yume said for the second time that day.

"Nozomi-san, doko dai yo?"

Yume sighed. Don't these people realize that I'd RATHER be alone..? "Um...I don't know Li-san. Why don't I meet you back at that Penguin Park?"

"Can you find it again from where you are?"

"Of course I can! I'm not directionally challenged!" she sounded rather insulted.

"Alright, Eriol-san and I will meet you there then."

:::Click:::

...Eriol-san...? Great...just great... Yume sighed and turned around.

Yume met up with Li and Eriol with no trouble and the three began walking back to Sakura's house in silence. (Until Eriol broke it by trying to make small talk, that is.)

"So, Li-kun, how are things going with you and Sakura?" asked Eriol, "I never heard if she gave you an answer or not."

"Uh, yea she did. I suppose things would be better if I could visit more often, but other than that things seem to be fine."

"That's good."

"Yea."

I'd rather gag on a spoon than be around these guys and their small talk... Yume thought disgustedly.

"Nozomi-san," Li said suddenly, "is there anyone that you like?"

Yume looked at him confused, "Define this "like" you speak of for me please."

"Um, someone you enjoy being around more than anyone else, or that you can't stop thinking about...have special feelings for...something like that..." Eriol's face began to turn red while Li describe it, but no one else noticed.

"Hah, yea right. You've got to be kidding me." Yume started to laugh, but it sounded forced.

"Sharon-kun! Eriol-kun! I'm glad you guys are back," said Sakura hugging both Li and Eriol.

"Ah, Nozomi-san is also back." Noted Tomoyo.

"Alright...that's it," said Yume, "I'm sick of this Nozomi-san, Nozomi-chan, Yume-san and Yume-chan crap. My name is Yume. Use it, without a suffix."

Author: oh, Kami-sama, I hate myself for this chapter. twitch I'm starting to make this into a FUCKING ROMANCE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??!! T.T I hate romance, if you can't tell. I'm also starting to turn Yume into the main character, which is also something I don't want to do. I hate it when people make up characters and then stick them in a fic as the main character, stealing the spot-light from everyone else who is far superior to something a dumb fuck made up. No offence to anyone who has, I'm insulting myself here too!! Please don't flame me for my opinions...and don't let it affect you enjoying this story either. I'll try to keep my opinions to myself .

sigh i also dont know where and/or how to continue from here. i've had serious writes block the last couple of months (yes, i wrote this before school started, and am just now posting it). if you have any ideas please let me know. i may also eventually add on to the end of this chapter just because i dont like how it ends...but dont worry, if i do i'll be sure to post at the begining of Chapter 5 that i did! er...i will once i get around to actually writing again... . ;


	5. The Author got bored

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS!!! CLAMP DOES!!

....done yelling now..lol

ask to use my characters.

Unending Battles 

Chapter 5: untitled

"So there's someone else that's after the Clow Cards now," said Li.

"Hn, and they can't find them because they're not Clow Cards anymore. That's why ...whatever... Koto attacked me, she can't sense them anymore so she's going after any magician that doesn't have friends close by," concluded Yume.

"But then why hasn't she gone after Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, worried for her friend and secret love.

"Because Sakura's magic is always depleted from constantly supporting the Sakura Cards. Koto probably doesn't think that Sakura is really one of the most powerful magicians in the world," countered Yume.

"But if all this is true, how are we going to stop her from taking the Sakura Cards?" a frightened Sakura asked, worried for the safety of her beloved cards.

"Sakura, you're the most powerful magician in the world! Plus, the cards won't leave you willingly," Eriol reassured his concerned friend.

"Hmm, I suppose we'll have to learn how to mask our powers as well," said Li, "so she can't find us as easily."

"Actually, my family specializes in that," said Yume, holding out two pendants (one with a green stone and one pink), "here, wear these. They'll mask your powers until we can get out of town."

"It'll take you using your magic to learn how to hide it properly, so we'd better wait until we can get out of town for a while before teaching you," Eriol explained.

"SAAAAKUUUURRRRAAAA! It's getting late, your friends had better go home!" yelled Toya from downstairs.

"Yume-chan?"

"Nani?" sighed Yume as she looked up from painting her nails, looking Eriol in the eye.

Why does she always have to glare? I mean, I like how she's gotten more serious over the years, but I do miss how we used to goof off when we were younger... thought Eriol. "Erm, I just wanted say good night."

"Eriol, sit down." He obeyed. He didn't really want to say good-night, but he didn't want to be a burden to his beloved either. "Mind if I paint your nails?"

"Uh, iie. Go ahead," he said startled. That DEFINATLY is going on the "stange things she asks me" list. (Author: yes, Yume is very random. And yes, Eriol keeps a list of the strange things she does.)

Yume, putting away the blood red nail polish she was using, pulled a bottle of lavender and gray out of her bag. They sat in silence for a few moments...that is until Eriol couldn't take it any longer:

"Un no,"

"Nani?"

"Nothing...never mind" he was planning on saying the dreaded words again, but he didn't feel like verbal, possible physical, abuse at the moment. Despite the fact that his nails were alternately being painted lavender and gray, he was actually enjoying himself. (Author: but not TOO much, for those of you with gutter minds who are wondering...glare)

"Oh, its something. Don't make me read your mind again."

Eriol shuttered, oh yea. I always forget about that... "Iie...don't worry about it Yume. It's not important." But just to be safe, he began thinking about how stupid it was that Ruby kept nagging them to "confess".

"Hmm..." Yume didn't really feel like reading minds. It took too much effort when the moon wasn't around.

"Oyasumi, Yume."

"Oyasumi...baka."

Eriol smiled and then left. At least nothing changed... 

Author: well, another crap-tastic chapter. this one is pretty short, and it's the first I've written for at least 3 months (even tho I just posted my fic for the first time today...)

Give me tips on what to do! Please!! I'm trying but failing to wean Yume out of it, but I love her character sooooo much. She's kinda like me, only not afraid to say what she thinks... . wow...now I feel conceited...

Night All! This will probably be the last crap-olicious thing I write for a while!


	6. A Good Day Going Bad

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. I love them 3

**Author**: to all those who have read this fanfic and STILL DO that HAVNT reviewed: SPOOT ON YOU!!! I've had this up for at least 3 months, and I finally got ONE review today (November 19, 2004). Thank you sooooo much TamiaEternity, you are my first reviewer!! gives you a big bar of chocolate

Please review guys, I don't care if its something as stupid as "update soon!" or "you suck and cant write" it doesn't matter WHAT its about, I want to know what you guys think! I'd prefer it if there was a constructive point to it, like how I can improve the story or suggestions on what you'd like to see next.

Point of the matter: Review!! It gets updates faster because I've actually got a reason to and am motivated to!

Now onto the update.

Unending Battles

Chapter 6: A Good Day Going Bad

:::BEEP::: :::BEEP::: :::BEEP:::

Sakura reached a hand out, grabbing what she thought was her alarm clock, and dived back under the warmth and dark haven of her covers.

:::BEEP::: :::BEEP::: :::BEEP:::

The bleary-eyed girl stuck her head out from under the blankets, blinked a bit from the bright light shining in though her window, and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Sakura! Get up, you're going to be late again," said Kero in an annoying concerned tone.

"H-hai..." mumbled Sakura as she climbed out of bed and walked over to her desk where her alarm clock was still beeping. She yawned and stretched luxuriously, forgetting the reason for her getting up so early on a Saturday.

"You're helping that brat move his stuff into his apartment today, remember?" Sighed Kero.

"HOE!" yelped Sakura, remembering that she had promised to meet Li at 9 o'clock, "it's already 9:20!"

She quickly got dressed, thanking Kami-sama that she had gotten a shower the night before and hurried downstairs to choke down a few bites of breakfast.

"Sakura doko dai yo?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know, she probably slept through her alarm again. I suppose I'll go call her house to see how much longer she'll be." Li said as he went back in his apartment to phone the Kinimoto residence.

"Eriol, why do we have to help him move his furniture?"

"Because he is our friend and he asked us for help," replied Eriol sweetly. A bit too sweetly.

"Uh-uh, even when he already asked Sakura who has her Cards and magic to help? I don't think so. What are you planning this time." Yume was skeptical of her friend's intentions.

"I'm not planning anything," Eriol said, innocently defending himself from his love's accusations. However, it was partially true, because it wasn't HIS idea, it was Li's.

All Yume responded with was a growl. I could read his mind...if I didn't have to waste so much of my energy to move all Li's stupid furniture and mask those two idiots' magical signatures for them. Damn, why did I even come here?

Eriol just smiled and wrapped his arms around Yume's waist, Yume stiffened and pulled away.

"Come on, let's go inside while we wait for Sakura. Most of the things have been moved in already anyway, we deserve a break." Said Eriol, somewhat disappointed but not surprised.

"Hn."

"Sharon-kun, gomen nasai!"

"Iie, its alright Sakura. I didn't have much to move so we're already finished. Why don't we go somewhere and have fun. It's been a long time since we've been together and it'd be nice to spend some time with Eriol and get to know Yume a bit."

"H-hai," said Sakura, still feeling a bit guilty, "uh-no, where did you want to go?"

If those big comical sweat drops were real, Li would defiantly have one right now, "Uh...I was hoping you'd pick"

"Why don't we go to the Tomoeda Amusement Park?" Eriol interjected, seeing as Sakura also looked uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't we get them out of town to teach them how to hide their own magic?" Yume looked a bit perplexed at the turn of events. She had never been to an amusement park and didn't want to put a crimp in her record.

"It'd probably be better to wait until winter or summer break, then we have all the time we need instead of a few hours." Eriol did have a point, plus he liked how Yume couldn't read his mind and didn't want to give up his ability to free thought around her.

"Whatever. You guys go, I'll be back a Tomoyo's place."

"Where is Tomoyo-chan anyway?" asked Sakura, just realizing her best friend's absence.

No one knew.

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she followed Sakura and company around Tomoeda Amusement Park, I'm getting such adorable footage of Sakura-chan today! If only she could have worn one of the outfits I made...

So far Li, Sakura, Eriol and Yume had gone on 4 roller coasters, the bumper cars, and merry-go-round twice. Yes, Yume did decide to go (only after Eriol practically got on his knees and begged) and, to her disgust, was having a good time.

"Whose turn is it?" Eriol asked, asking who was going to pick the next ride.

"It's Sakura-chan's turn now," replied Li, glancing at his (now official) girlfriend, "what do you want to go on next?"

"Hmm..." she cast her green eyes about the park when something tall and round caught her eye, "oooh, how about the Ferris Wheel!"

A few minutes later everyone was in pairs, Li with Sakura and Eriol with Yume, to ride in the cars.

"Don't forget," Li whispered to Eriol.

"Don't worry, I haven't." He was too excited to forget. This was his chance to prove to Yume that he really did love her. But she doesn't feel the same way. said a voice in the back of his head, Maybe not, but I have to try again. Everyone says that she does and just is too stubborn to admit it...and it might be true, look at Li-kun with Sakura-chan. They're two completely different people with barely anything in common with you, let alone Yume. You know it. Just give up, she hates you just as much as everyone else. She only puts up with you because you've known each other your whole lives so its easier for her to tolerate you. Stop it! Just stop, it's not true! Even if she doesn't feel the same about me, she doesn't hate me, that can't possibly be true. It is, and you know it SHUT UP! I'm not listening to you anymore! Eriol took a breathe to calm himself down and erase the bad thoughts that polluted his mind by his conscience.

Meanwhile, Yume was facing the same inter-turmoil as Eriol had, only it was with the voice in her head, not her conscience. Or, so she thinks.

Kami-sama, why did I have to come? Jeez, now I have to ride in a small Ferris Wheel car with him and face utter humiliation. Plus, he might tell me that crap about him "loving" me. Damn pansy. You know you love him too. You're too stubborn for your own good Yume. Don't go analyzing me. You're as bad as those stupid psychologists that Luna forced me to see. Look where they ended up. Don't change the subject. Just shut up and go away. You should tell him. Its not good to keep things like this bottled up. You sound like the butterfly. You're changing the subject again I'm not going to tell him or anyone else because there's nothing to tell! That's what you think. You love him, admit it No. Come on, stop being so stubborn. You know you want to say it. I thought I told you to shut up. The voice obeyed, but just because it was quite didn't mean that Yume didn't have "dirty" (in her eyes) thoughts about her and Eriol.

(Author: its really not anything bad!! Get you're minds out of the gutter!! Basically she's thinking about her and Eriol being a couple and acting like Li and Sakura, little things like that. What? Don't look at me like that you gutter-brains!)

At some point during the fighting or their consciences, Eriol and Yume had sat down in their designated car. Yume was looking bored out the window and Eriol was watching her, wondering how to phrase what he was going to say without her smacking him and screaming "pervert". At least she can't run this time.

To Be Continued...

Author: I'm so sorry to keep those of you who read hanging like this, but I'm stuck on how to write what will happen next. I can't decide to have Yume finally give in to everyone's nagging and finally tell Eriol her true feelings or to have her keep blowing him off until something happens that forces her to express herself. Help me please!! I think what I'm going to take a review vote. I don't know if anyone has done this before, but basically tell me what you want to see happen and the choice with the most votes is what will more or less happen. Of course, for this to work I actually need a little thing called REVIEWS. Please review, even if it isn't for the vote. I really do care what you all think.

If I don't get many reviews, then I'll know that my story is not popular and obviously doesn't have many people reading it. But, even if that is the case, I will continue to try to update regularly for the one fan that I KNOW I have! Thanks again for your review! I love you forever!!


End file.
